Nous autres
by Ylith
Summary: Post game - Quatre personnes : deux androïdes, deux humaines. Markus, perdu hors de Detroit, blessé et trahi. Clarke, travaille dans une clinique et vit dans un cocon de mensonges. Connor, toujours policier à Detroit, toujours en proie à des doutes sur ses choix et son avenir. Allie, fille facile, toujours dans le mouvement, pour fuir quoi? Quatre personnes, deux romances à vivre.
1. Clarke

Hello à tous ! Voilà une fic sur ma nouvelle obsession du moment : Detroit Become Human.

Cette fic se passant à la fin du jeu, veuillez ne pas lire un mot suivant cette ligne si vous ne souhaitez pas spoiler ! Vous êtes averti(e)s !

Nous sommes donc ici suite au jeu, avec un Connor deéviant et un Markus pacifiste avec succès et opinion publique favorable. Je n'ai pas aimé la romance Markus/North, la trouvant trop forcée à mon gout (elle passait son temps à vouloir dézinguer tout le monde, mon Markus était un pur pacifiste et juste parce qu'il accepte de partager des souvenirs, ils tombent amoureux ? Erh…non, je n'y crois pas une seconde. -_- ). Donc ! Voici un moyen de régler ça ! Et de plus Connor a besoin d'un peu d'amour aussi :D

Classée M car certains personnages seront assez libérés dans leurs actions et paroles!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à commenter ! (constructifs please !)

* * *

 **Nous autres**

 **1 : Clarke**

Un son violent dans la pièce principale la réveilla en sursaut. S'asseyant sur son lit et essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de reconnaître des voix familières dans le soudain brouhaha qui emplissait la demeure familiale au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Clarke ! résonna soudain la voix de sa sœur ainée dans le couloir. On a besoin de toi ! Vite !

Sans attendre et sans prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque chose par-dessus sa chemise de nuit malgré le froid nocturne, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger rapidement en direction du vacarme.

Dans la salle de consultation de la clinique, c'était le chaos. Jonah vociférait et pestait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu faire, Cameron courait dans tous les sens et plusieurs personnes inconnues étaient groupées autour de la table à massage, bloquant le passage.

\- Ca suffit, dehors, tous ! hurla soudain Cameron, à bout de nerfs. Je ne peux pas le traiter dans ces conditions ! Clarke, fit-elle d'un ton soulagé. Viens m'aider, vite.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la table, les inconnus la dépassant à pas lourds pour quitter la pièce visiblement à regret. Ils dégageaient tous une odeur âcre de fumée. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, sa sœur la mettant immédiatement au travail lui ordonnant de presser de toutes ses forces une compresse sur une plaie ouverte afin de juguler le saignement. L'odeur piquante qu'elle connaissait bien emplit ses narines et elle dut retenir la nausée familière qui venait toujours dans ce type de situation. Face à elle, Jonah maugréait toujours, traitant d'autres blessures alors que Cameron s'affairait dans son dos, nul doute en train de préparer un remède dont elle avait le secret.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Clarke à voix basse, essayant d'ignorer le contact de plus en plus poisseux de la compresse sous ses doigts.

Aucune idée, répondit Jonah en continuant à s'agiter face à elle. Un moment nous étions tranquillement en train de revenir du théâtre et d'un seul coup ce groupe de types débarque sur la route, cramés comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'un incendie !

\- Il y a d'autres blessés ? s'enquit-elle en tournant la tête vers sa sœur qui était réapparue à ses côtés.

\- Tous les autres tenaient debout, répliqua cette dernière avec le pragmatisme qui la caractérisait si bien. Celui -là était le seul sans connaissance. Cette blessure est sévère, je vais cautériser.

Clarke se retira vivement, l'odeur de brulé remplaçant un faible instant les effluves d'alcool autour d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier, rinçant ses mains sous l'eau avant de les désinfecter. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour le moment, n'ayant pas de formation médicale appropriée pour ce genre de cas. Elle se doutait que Cameron l'avait principalement appelée pour la savoir à ses côtés et non seule dans une pièce alors qu'un groupe d'étrangers était à présent sous le même toit qu'eux. Elle fit donc la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret au bout de la table, posant doucement ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'homme allongé là. Le plus légèrement qu'elle put, elle se mit à masser ses tempes et ses joues, chantonnant un air apaisant, espérant que cela puisse l'atteindre et le rassurer, où qu'il soit. Plusieurs patients lui avaient dit que sa voix était douce et tranquillisante. Aussi elle avait pris l'habitude de murmurer des chansons pendant les soins qu'elle prodiguait et elle le faisait parfois sans même s'en rendre compte. Jonah et Cameron ne dirent rien, peut être habitués à cet étrange comportement, ou simplement trop concentrés pour s'en rendre compte. Alors elle continua à chantonner une de ces vieilles chansons que leur mère écoutait toujours, effleurant du bout des doigts les tempes moites du blessé.

« People help the people / les gens aident les gens  
And if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it / et si tu as le mal du pays, donne moi ta main et je la tiendrai dans les miennes  
People help the people / les gens aident les gens  
And nothing will drag you down"... / et rien ne t'entraînera vers le fond.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Cameron poussa un soupir tremblotant.

\- Je crois qu'il va s'en sortir, murmura-t-elle alors que Jonah la rejoignait de l'autre coté de la table, pressant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

Joli travail Cammie, chuchota-t-il tout contre ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas fini mais…je pense que ça ira.

Elle se laissa aller quelques secondes à peine à l'étreinte de son compagnon avant d'inspirer profondément et de se redresser, prête à reprendre son travail :

\- Clarke, dit-elle à l'attention de sa jeune sœur qui avait cessé de chantonner. Peux-tu aider Jonah à installer les autres dans le dortoir ? Il devrait y avoir assez de lits de disponibles.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Clarke en se levant, laissant doucement glisser ses doigts sur le visage de l'homme avant de faire le tour de la table.

\- Les draps propres doivent être dans le placard du fond, continuait Cameron, de nouveau penchée sur les blessures à soigner. Si besoin, il y a des oreillers en plus dans…

\- Je sais où tout se trouve, l'interrompit gentiment la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Elle sentit le regard de sa sœur se poser sur elle alors que Jonah ouvrait la porte pour rejoindre le groupe qui attendait des nouvelles avec impatience.

\- Oui…oui bien sûr, fit Cameron en secouant la tête. Excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je repasse une fois qu'ils sont installés.

Ne recevant pas de réponse de sa sœur aînée, Clarke quitta la pièce, fermant le plus silencieusement possible la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir, attrapant au passage sa blouse blanche afin de couvrir le plus possible ses jambes et bras nus, autant pour le froid que les regards de tous ces hommes inconnus. Ca ne valait pas un bon vieux pantalon et un bon gros pull, mais cela devrait faire l'affaire. Alors qu'elle sortait les draps et couvertures du placard, elle entendait les voix inquiètes du groupe et celle rassurante et posée de Jonah. Personne ne sembla prêter attention à elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce pour poser son chargement sur un matelas.

\- Il est dans un état stable, répéta Jonah pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à écouter la conversation. Il reste encore du travail mais il s'en remettra.

\- Mais quand ? demanda un des hommes présents.

\- On peut le voir ? fit un autre, lui coupant la parole.

\- Non, pas avant demain, répondit Jonah avec son éternelle patience. Docteur Valentine est en train de terminer les soins et il faudra attendre plusieurs heures pour pouvoir avoir un diagnostic final.

\- Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que l'on peut vous faire confiance ? rétorqua un troisième homme, la voix dure.

Il y eut un lourd silence alors que Jonah dévisageait longuement celui qui venait de parler. Il finit par pousser un soupir, secouant la tête :

\- Rien, admit-il d'un ton calme. Rien du tout. A part que vous vous êtes littéralement jetés sous nos roues pour nous demander de l'aide. Mais si vous souhaitez tenter votre chance là-dehors, vous êtes les bienvenus. Allez chercher votre ami et fermez la porte en partant. Quant à nous, nous allons nous coucher. Bonne nuit Messieurs.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé et lui prit gentiment le bras. La jeune femme fit un petit signe de tête poli au groupe en signe d'au-revoir et se laissa guider dans le couloir, Jonah refermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont partir ? chuchota-elle alors qu'ils rejoignaient la salle de consultation où Cameron se trouvait toujours.

\- Non, répondit-il avec assurance. Ils savent bien que la meilleure chance de survie de leur compagnon est ici pour l'instant. S'il est sur pieds demain, ce sera une toute autre histoire.

Elle allait lui demander s'il pensait vraiment que cet homme inconscient pouvait se remettre si vite de ses blessures quand Cameron sortit de la salle, retirant ses gants de nitrile.

\- Fini ? s'enquit Jonah en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je l'espère, souffla-t-elle, l'air épuisée. Je ne peux rien faire de plus en tous cas. Il faudra voir demain matin si les pansements sont efficaces.

\- Alors allons tous nous coucher. Demain va être une grosse journée si l'on doit gérer ce groupe en plus des patients habituels.

Cameron acquiesça avant de se détacher de lui pour prendre Clarke dans ses bras :

\- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle en la serrant contre elle. Ferme bien ta porte.

\- Vous aussi, répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son geste, avant d'accepter la même étreinte de la part de Jonah. Faites de beaux rêves.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et enclencha le verrou magnétique qui se mit en place dans un claquement sourd. Puis elle posa sa blouse sur la commode avant de se glisser dans son lit. Là, elle tendit l'oreille pour saisir des sons provenant du nouveau petit groupe qui logeait désormais sous leur toit. Mais seulement le silence résonnait entre les murs. Aussi, elle se retourna dans son lit, essayant d'oublier l'odeur de désinfectant sur ses mains, et attendit que le sommeil vienne l'emporter.

 **oOo**

Elle se leva à six heures le lendemain matin, comme tous les matins de semaines. Elle s'habilla, revêtit immédiatement sa blouse puisqu'elle était à portée, et brossa ses cheveux. Elle attrapa ses lunettes qu'elle plaça sur son nez puis sortit de sa chambre, prête à commencer sa journée.

Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant suite aux évènements de la nuit précédente. L'odeur de café flottait néanmoins dans la cuisine ce qui indiquait que Cameron et Jonah étaient bel et bien debout. Ils s'étaient sans aucun doute levés plus tôt pour s'occuper du nouveau patient et le déplacer dans le dortoir le plus tôt possible. Les patients habituels arriveraient à partir de huit heures et avoir un homme sanguinolent sur la table réservée à leur massage n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, même si ça ne les auraient pas forcément surpris. Mais mieux valait éviter les questions trop indiscrètes.

Clarke se servit un café et avala une tartine avant de se diriger vers la salle de consultation. Jonah s'y trouvait et était sans surprise en train de nettoyer la table de consultation avec du désinfectant.

\- Hello Clarke, lança-t-il en souriant en la voyant. Bien dormi ?

\- Plus que vous deux en tous cas, répondit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Vous êtes levés depuis longtemps ?

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment dormis en fait, avoua-t-il en attrapant la bouteille d'alcool. Nous avons passé la nuit à lire les nouvelles pour en apprendre un peu plus sur nos mystérieux visiteurs mais rien de nouveau malheureusement.

Il s'interrompit et Clarke fronça les sourcils, légèrement irritée de cette attitude. Il essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Encore une fois.

\- Et … ? fit-elle pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Et ils avaient tous disparus ce matin, lâcha-t-il avec regret. Tous sauf un et le blessé, ajouta-t-il rapidement en la voyant soudain ébranlée.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens, murmura-t-elle en s'entourant se des bras, prise d'un frisson. Sauf…

\- Sauf s'ils sont allés chercher du renfort, oui, finit Jonah d'un ton sombre.

Elle frissonna de nouveau, de mauvais souvenirs revenant à la surface. Elle sentit alors les mains de Jonah se poser gentiment sur ses bras pour la rassurer :

\- Cameron a déjà appelé Allie pour qu'elle vienne nous rendre visite, dit-il avec un sourire. Elle ne va pas tarder.

\- Alors nous sommes sauvés, déclara Clarke sans pouvoir retenir un éclat de rire.

Jonah acquiesça avant de retourner à sa tache. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, Clarke se sentait vraiment rassurée de la venue de son amie. Allie ne faisait pas partie des services de police de Cleveland mais elle vivait dans la caserne et connaissait tous les policiers du voisinage. S'il y avait le moindre problème, il n'y avait aucun doute que toutes les voitures de patrouille du coin seraient là en moins de cinq minutes. Elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable d'utiliser leur amitié de cette façon, son amie ne sachant pas ce qu'il se déroulait véritablement dans la clinique. Mais elle s'était promis de lui dire toute la vérité si jamais la situation l'exigeait. Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir besoin d'avoir cette discussion dans cette journée.

Se sentant soudain plus légère, Clarke se dirigea vers le dortoir. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver qu'une tornade la tira vivement hors course jusque dans le local des produits ménagers.

\- OK, raconte-moi tout !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Allie, fit-elle avec un sourire en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Bien bien, passons les bavardages insipides, répondit son amie d'une voix irritée. Allez balance : qui est le beau gosse de la chambre bleue ?

Clarke ne savait pas pour sûr que Cameron et Jonah avait installé le blessé dans une des deux chambres individuelles que la clinique possédait, mais elle se doutait que ce fut le cas. Avant la veille au soir, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit du dortoir qui avait été occupé pour un sans abri et les deux chambres avaient été libres. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, une autre voix résonna depuis le couloir, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que quelqu'un d'autre était présent.

\- Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça ? grommela le jeune homme, visiblement blessé dans son amour propre.

\- Tu as des yeux comme moi non ? répliqua Allie d'un ton sec. Ce mec devrait être en couverture de magazine !

Elle se retourna vivement vers Clarke :

\- Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ? accusa-t-elle d'une voix blessée.

\- Désolée, répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment les capacités de voir le visage de mes nouveaux patients, aussi sexy qu'ils soient.

Elle entendit inspirer rapidement sur sa droite et saisit que le nouveau venu venait juste de comprendre.

Clarke était aveugle.

Malgré les larges lunettes teintées qui cachaient ses yeux laiteux, il était possible de voir les rebords de la large cicatrice témoignant de l'accident qui lui avait fait perdre la vue. Comme de coutume dans ces cas là, elle ressentit la gêne du jeune homme, entendit le bruit du tissu de son pantalon alors qu'il déplaçait son poids d'une jambe à une autre, mal à l'aise. Allie en revanche s'en contrefichait royalement. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Clarke l'appréciait tant.

\- Mouais, j'y crois de moins en moins à ton personnage de pauvre petite aveugle perdue au milieu de beaux gosses blessés, reprocha-t-elle avec un reniflement dédaigneux. A mon avis, c'est du flan ! Dis-moi, tu vois combien de doigts là ?

Clarke retint un éclair de rire en entendant le gargouillis outré du jeune homme à côté d'elle alors qu'Allie avait très certainement levé sa main devant ses yeux, avec seulement certains doigts levés. Ne pouvant tenir à peine quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il bredouilla un « à plus tard » mortifié avant de filer. A peine le bruit de la porte d'entrée résonnait à leurs oreilles que les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

\- « Combien de doigts ? » répéta Clarke en hoquetant. Tu as osé, je n'y crois pas ! Il ne va plus jamais te reparler !

\- Pas grave, ce n'était pas un si bon coup que ça, répliqua Allie en balayant le sujet avec son flegme habituel quand il s'agissait des hommes. Alors, tu me racontes ?

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter, répondit son amie avec sincérité. Il est arrivé hier soir blessé et maintenant nous attendons qu'il se réveille.

Elle sentit clairement Allie faire la moue. Son amie détestait rester statique. Il fallait toujours du mouvement, du bruit, de l'excitation. Voilà pourquoi elle passait ses journées dans les garages à réparer tout un tas de vieilles et nouvelles mécaniques, qu'elle passait ses soirées dans les clubs et ses nuits entre les draps de séduisants étrangers. Clarke était admirative, et peut être un peu envieuse, de la facilité qu'avait Allie à créer ainsi des liens avec les autres. Des liens fugaces, certes, souvent d'une seule nuit et purement charnels avec les personnes de sexe masculin, mais des liens tout de même. Elle laissait glisser les critiques et n'écoutait jamais les mauvaises langues qui la traitaient de fille facile ou pire encore. Clarke avait été là une fois où un amant éconduit avait vidé sa bile et elle en avait éclaté en sanglots. Allie qui n'avait pas bougé pendant le flot d'insultes avait alors collé sa main dans la figure de bellâtre pour avoir fait pleuré son amie. Sinon elle aurait simplement haussé les épaules et tourné les talons tout en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Clarke lui trouvait une certaine classe et lui en était secrètement un peu jalouse. Elle était bien incapable de faire la même chose. Elle arrivait à peine à sortir de la maison par peur de se perdre et ne parlait qu'à sa famille ou aux patients qui allaient et venaient rapidement. Créer un nouveau lien tenait de l'insurmontable.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'Allie posa un baiser sur sa joue en guise d'au revoir :

\- Si le beau au bois dormant refuse d'émerger, je file voir Jonah. Le connaissant il doit être en train de réparer un truc quelque part. Et avec de la chance, sans sa chemise !

\- Ma sœur est encore ici à cette heure-ci tu sais, rappela Clarke avec un sourire.

\- Je suis toujours prête pour relever un défi ! fit la voix de son amie déjà au bout du couloir.

Clarke secoua la tête, toujours le sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre la direction de la chambre bleue, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les murs familiers. Elle savait qu'Allie plaisantait. Son amie aimait flirter, ouvertement et parfois outrageusement, avec tous les hommes qui captait son intérêt. Mais dès qu'il y avait une relation sérieuse en jeu, elle gardait ses distances. Jamais elle n'aurait tenté quoique ce soit pour s'immiscer entre Cameron et Jonah. Elle faisait presque partie de la famille après tout.

Tout était calme dans le dortoir et également dans la chambre lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Elle resta quelques instants en silence, essayant de capter le moindre son, moindre indication d'un geste effleurant le drap ou d'un mouvement de la part de patient mais rien. Pas un bruit.

S'approchant du lit, elle passa doucement ces doigts sur la tablette posée là, lisant le message laissé par Cameron à son intention une dizaine de minutes plus tôt à en croire de temps entré dans la tablette. Le patient était stable et sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il était néanmoins assoupi par le traitement et elle demandait à Clarke de ne pas le déranger. Elle avait ajouté que son ami, celui qui était resté, était à présent en salle de consultation avec elle. Clarke serait donc tranquille. Elle savait qu'elle irait à l'encontre des demandes de sa sœur mais elle souhaitait vérifier qu'aucune articulation n'avait été touchée par l'explosion. C'était pour le bien du patient, Cameron comprendrait. Elle était soulagée que le compagnon de l'inconnu ne soit pas présent à son chevet. Elle détestait avoir quelqu'un qui l'observait travailler, lui posant toujours des questions sur sa cécité et la façon dont cela impactait son travail. Ca ne l'impactait pas. Par le toucher, elle pouvait reconnaitre les muscles, les points de tension à masser pour détendre un corps stressé, les points de pressions pour aider le sang à circuler ou soulager une migraine. Elle pouvait réaligner des os et détendre des articulations douloureuses. Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas sa cécité qui la dérangeait pour faire son travail. Mais plutôt les blablas incessants des observateurs.

Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, lavant ses mains à l'eau chaude avant de les désinfecter. Puis elle s'approcha doucement du lit et tâtonna avec légèreté jusqu'à toucher l'homme qui se trouvait allongé là. Toujours avec délicatesse et commençant à chantonner sans même s'en rendre compte, elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue du bras, arrivant au poignet et ne rencontrant aucune blessure ou brûlure sur son passage. Là, elle entreprit de détendre les doigts un par un pour relâcher la tension et délasser les jointures. Alors qu'elle allait reposer la main de l'homme sur le matelas, elle ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque les doigts de l'homme se refermèrent imperceptiblement sur les siennes.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle un sourire soulagé en tournant son visage vers lui tout en gardant ses mains refermées sur la sienne. Vous êtes réveillé ?

Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter un son ou même un grognement. Mais seuls les doigts se resserrant un peu plus entre ses mains lui firent comprendre que l'homme était bel et bien en train de reprendre connaissance.

\- Vous avez soif ? Je vais vous cherchez un verre d'eau.

Elle posa doucement la main sur le matelas, essayant d'ignorer avec un petit pincement un cœur le fait que les doigts de l'homme s'étaient légèrement crispés sur les siens comme pour la retenir, et se dirigea vers la commode où elle savait que Jonah tenait toujours prêt un plateau avec des verres et une bouteille d'eau filtrée. Quand elle ouvrit le bouchon néanmoins l'odeur piquante vint effleurer ses narines et elle se fit violence pour ne pas suspendre ses gestes, ne voulant pas alerter son patient. C'était donc ça. Pas étonnant que Jonah et Cameron aient entamé leur petite danse du mensonge à son égard. Elle ne dirait rien, une fois de plus, malgré l'irritation qui grandissait dans sa poitrine à chaque situation de ce type. Elle avait un patient à traiter, qui qu'il soit. Le reste importait peu.

Elle revint vers le lit, faisait glisser sa main sur le matelas jusqu'à trouver la commande pour relever l'homme en position semi assise. Puis, touchant tout d'abord son épaule et ensuite plaçant une main légèrement sur sa joue afin de pouvoir localiser le coin de sa bouche, elle porta doucement le verre à ses lèvres. L'homme but à petites gorgées et quand elle sentit sa tête repartir en arrière, elle retira le verre, le posant sur la table à côté du lit.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il avait la voix rauque, fatiguée. Mais il parlait, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Aussi, lui reprenant la main, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Je vous en prie. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel elle sentit les doigts de l'homme tressauter dans les siens. Il était en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et s'il était en sécurité. S'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Aussi, elle attendit patiemment, souriante et détendue. Elle savait conserver les apparences mieux que quiconque après tout. Cela faisait des années que ni Cameron ni Jonah ne se doutaient qu'elle avait saisi leur petit manège. Un sang-froid parfait.

\- Bien, compte tenu des circonstances, finit-il par répondre. Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger correctement.

\- C'est normal, le rassura-t-elle en serrant sa main en signe d'apaisement. Afin que vous puissiez vous remettre, le Docteur Valentine vous a administré un léger sédatif. Vous devriez vous sentir mieux très bientôt.

Elle sentit clairement son regard sur elle. Il devait essayer de comprendre, de la percer à jour. Néanmoins, elle ne venait de lui dire qu'un demi-mensonge. Mieux, elle lui resservait uniquement les faits qu'elle était sensé connaître, les faits donnés par Cameron et Jonah. Combiné à son sang froid et son sourire, elle aurait passé haut la main n'importe quel détecteur de mensonges. Elle le sentit se détendre, sa main se relaxant dans le siennes et cela lui fit plaisir. Trop de stress n'était bon pour personne, encore moins pour une personne qui avait été grièvement blessée la veille au soir.

\- Où est ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Dans la clinique Valentine d'Oakwood, Cleveland. Je suis Clarke et je m'occuperais de vous pendant votre convalescence chez nous. Et vous êtes ?

Il y eut un autre silence, durant lequel elle sut qu'il hésitait à lui dire ou non la vérité. Si seulement il savait que peu importait, que la moitié des patients venaient sous de fausses identités dans cette clinique. Cela aurait été rafraichissant d'avoir pour une fois un vrai nom, mais elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas le cas.

\- Mark, répondit-il enfin. Je m'appelle Mark.

* * *

 ** _A suivre… Chapitre 2 : Markus_**

Voilà ce premier chapitre ! Clarke n'est pas si dupe que tout le monde le croit ! La chanson est de Birdie « People help people » si vous voulez l'écouter. L'histoire se découpera sur quatre personnages, chacun aura un chapitre dédié à son point de vue. La prochaine fois, notre Markus va essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! A bientôt !


	2. Markus

Deuxième chapitre ! Markus cette fois ci. J'avais toujours un peu tendance a oublié qu'il était un androïde quand je jouais avec lui et soudain il avait des actions qui me le rappelait et ça m'étonnait toujours (« ah oui, c'est vrai, il peut faire ça aussi… ») J'espère avoir réussi à capter ces points ici !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Markus**

La jeune femme lui fit un autre de ses beaux sourires en serrant gentiment sa main dans les siennes :

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Mark, dit-elle d'une voix sincère.

Markus hocha la tête, la dévisageant toujours. La majorité de ses systèmes étaient en stand-by afin d'économiser le peu d'énergie restante fournie par sa pompe à thirium qui tournait au ralenti. Néanmoins, il avait réactivé ses scanners rétiniens dès son réveil et rien en cette fille ne laissait présager un mensonge. Son rythme cardiaque était stable, ses épaules relâchées et sa position détendue. Seuls ses yeux étaient obscurcis par des lunettes sombres, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en intérieur, mais il doutait que ce soit dans le but de cacher ces émotions. Quand elle lui lâcha la main pour reprendre le verre de thirium vide qu'elle lui avait servi et qu'elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le lavabo, il vit qu'elle laissait glisser ses doigts le long du lit. Et il comprit qu'elle devait être malvoyante.

Toute cette situation le perturbait. Il était en dehors de Detroit, près de Cleveland visiblement, dans une clinique humaine et incapable de bouger autre chose que ses doigts. Sa pompe à thirium était endommagée et il lui était impossible d'accéder à sa mémoire à court terme. Le renouveau de thirium que cette jeune fille lui avait donné avait fait du bien à ses bio composants néanmoins et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il arrivait désormais à fermer et ouvrir ses deux mains. Il lança rapidement un diagnostic minimal et son système lui renvoya une liste d'erreurs, principalement liées à un faible apport en énergie. Rien qu'une nouvelle pompe à thirium ne saurait arranger. Néanmoins, il se demandait si cette clinique pourrait vraiment l'aider. Après tout, tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce était destiné à des humains. Ils l'avaient même allongé sur un lit et recouvert d'une couverture. Il aurait pu apprécier ces gestes comme preuve qu'il le considérait comme un égal mais il doutait que ce soit le cas. Après tout, il n'était plus à Detroit mais à Cleveland.

Cette simple pensée lança des signaux d'alerte dans son système central et sa pompe à thirium s'emballa de faible instant, entrainant une nouvelle série d'erreurs. Il tenta de se calmer, de rationaliser la situation. Cleveland. Il était à Cleveland. Le pire endroit où être un androïde à ce moment même. Depuis la fin de la Révolution, il y avait quatorze mois de ça, la folie libératrice des androïdes avait eu de la peine à prendre son essor dans le reste du pays. Detroit était devenu un symbole d'espoir pour les Déviants et ils tentaient tous de rejoindre la ville. Le gouvernement fédéral humain avait bien sur accepté de discuter avec Markus et sa coalition mais il avait pris peur de l'afflux d'androïdes incontrôlé vers Detroit. Tout comme le Canada, et afin de rassurer les foules, d'importants contrôles, telles de nouvelles frontières, étaient apparus tout autre de Detroit avec des passages obligés. L'un de ces passages était Cleveland. Lourdement armée et équipée de systèmes derniers cris pour contrôler les androïdes, la ville était devenue infranchissables sans les bons passes droits. Sans compter le sentiment anti -androïde qui s'y était installé, les habitants ayant vu leurs quartiers se transformer en bunkers et s'étant vu imposer des couvre feus. N'importe quel androïde aurait du avancer avec précaution dans ces rues. Pour lui, Markus, leader du mouvement de libération et de la révolution, être ici relevait du suicide. Car si le gouvernement avait à contre cœur accepté certaines de ses requêtes à cause de l'opinion publique favorable, il serait bien heureux de le voir disparaître du jour au lendemain. Et de pouvoir faire machine arrière en effaçant 2038 des livres d'histoire.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées sombres par la jeune femme qui était revenue à ses côtés, le verre de nouveau plein de thirium.

\- Vous avez encore soif ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il la dévisagea, essayant de comprendre une nouvelle fois si elle se moquait de lui en le traitant comme un humain, si elle le considérait vraiment comme un égal ou si…Ou si elle le croyait vraiment humain. Cette dernière pensée se présenta à lui comme la plus probable mais également la plus folle. Elle n'était pas seulement malvoyante, mais complètement aveugle. Il voyait ses cicatrices derrière ses lunettes noires, la nouvelle chair trop lisse et trop rose pour provenir d'une blessure légère. Elle lui avait proposé de lui donner de l'eau un peu plus tôt. Elle lui avait parlé de sédatif. Elle ne mentait pas. Elle le croyait humain.

\- Non, merci, souffla-t-il, trop choqué par cette impossibilité pour vraiment pouvoir réagir autrement.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, toujours aussi détendue, et posa le verre sur la table qui se trouvait à côté de la tête du lit. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle faisait le tour du lit pour venir prendre sa main gauche dans ses mains et faire jouer ses doigts, un par un, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec son autre main. Son centre logique l'assaillait soudain de questions alors que sa pompe à thirium tentait de nouveau d'accélérer son rythme malgré les erreurs récurrentes. Ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte que la température de son corps était plus basse que la normale ? Allait-elle remonter le long des bras et se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de muscles humains mais biosynthétiques? Pourrait-elle sentir la différence à travers sa peau artificielle ?

\- Y avait-il quelqu'un avec moi ? demanda-t-il brusquement, espérant détourner son attention.

A son grand soulagement, elle interrompit ses gestes et tourna son visage vers lui. Il reconnut là une habitude qu'elle avait du prendre pour mettre les gens à l'aise malgré sa cécité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les regarder pour leur parler, néanmoins elle essayait de conserver la gestuelle habituelle dans une conversation. Il trouva cela extrêmement touchant et le rajouta automatiquement à la base de données qu'il avait créée pour elle.

\- Oui, trois de vos…amis étaient présents avec vous hier soir, lui apprit-elle avec tact. Un seul d'entre eux est resté et il est avec le docteur en ce moment. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Markus sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Il n'était pas seul ici. Puis la logique revint au galop. Cela voulait dire qu'il serait plus facilement repérable. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle les autres étaient partis en le laissant là, pour brouiller les pistes au cas où ils aient été suivis. Mais par qui ?

Une mélodie fredonnée le tira de ses pensées alors qu'il posait de nouveau son regard vairon sur la jeune humaine qui était à ses côtés. Son système tentait automatiquement de reconnaître la chanson mais n'y parvenait pas, le programme de survie lui coupant l'accès à l'énergie nécessaire pour la recherche en faveur des systèmes principaux. Il aurait pu autoriser la recherche mais ce n'était pas raisonnable de dépenser de l'énergie pour une raison si futile. De plus…De plus la voix de cette jeune humaine était plaisante. Il lui semblait la reconnaitre mais une fois encore, il refusa de lancer la recherche dans sa mémoire à court terme. Il resta simplement là, à la suivre des yeux et à écouter la mélodie chantonnée, dans un état proche du calme.

Alors qu'elle allait remonter le long de son bras pour arriver à son coude, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Markus reconnut avec un soulagement intense le visage de Simon. Ce dernier sembla lui aussi soulagé de le voir réveillé et lui adressa un large sourire avant d'être soudain bloqué par la jeune femme qui se plaça entre lui et Markus, les bras légèrement écartés. Comme pour le protéger.

\- Excusez moi mais la moindre des politesses et de frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'un patient, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Markus fut surpris de ce changement soudain d'attitude qu'il savait typique aux humains. Elle qui n'avait été que sourire et douceur avec lui jusque là, elle se montrait à présent ferme et professionnelle avec un visiteur. Nul doute était-ce sa formation médicale qui la poussait à agir ainsi.

\- Ah, pardonnez moi, répondit aussitôt Simon, une fois le premier moment de surprise passé. J'avais entendu des voix et je voulais vérifier s'il était bien réveillé.

Il leva les yeux vers Markus, interrogateur, et celui-ci comprit qu'il tentait de communiquer directement à son système central. Malheureusement ce dernier était également en berne et Markus secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. Un voile d'inquiétude se dessina sur le visage de Simon. Être obligé de communiquer de vive voix dans cette situation était loin d'être idéal. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu communiquer silencieusement en se connectant l'un à l'autre par le toucher mais cela révèlerait immédiatement leurs identités s'ils étaient pris sur le fait. Il leur faudrait être prudent.

\- Vous le connaissez ? demanda la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Oui, répondit-il aussitôt. C'est un bon ami.

\- Je vois. Vous pourrez repasser plus tard, fit-elle à l'attention de Simon qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je préfèrerai rester maintenant, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et moi je préfèrerai que vous ne discutiez pas l'avis du personnel médical, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Maintenant sortez.

Markus vit clairement le visage de Simon se fermer et comprenait rien qu'en le dévisageant imaginer son système logique évaluer toutes les possibilités pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Cette jeune femme avait visiblement l'habitude de faire face à des patients et visiteurs retors et elle ne cèderait pas face à lui seulement avec des paroles. Il faudrait des actes pour la faire bouger. Et Markus savait à quel point Simon détestait toute forme de violence. Seulement la situation était grave et ils avaient besoin de se regrouper et planifier la suite des évènements au plus vite. Il vit Simon lever doucement le bras, prêt à engager de nouveau la jeune femme, et il lui envoya immédiatement un message pour qu'il s'arrête avant de se rappeler que son système de communication était éteint. Une vague d'impuissance l'envahit alors qu'il voyait les évènements se dérouler sous ses yeux sans pouvoir agir à temps. Ce fut alors qu'un homme apparut sur le pas de la porte et saisit vivement le bras de Simon pour immobiliser son geste, l'incitant en un regard à garder le silence.

\- C'est bon Clarke, fit le nouveau venu en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. Le Docteur Valentine a autorisé la visite.

La jeune femme pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour reconnaître la voix, et sembla se dégonfler imperceptiblement.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle, soupçonneuse.

\- Vraiment, répéta l'homme en posant gentiment sa main sur son épaule. Elle va d'ailleurs venir d'ici cinq minutes pour finaliser la visite. Monsieur Terrence est arrivé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil derrière lui. Tu peux aller t'en occuper ?

\- Bien sûr Jonah.

Elle se retourna vers Markus et s'approcha du lit pour prendre sa main dans les siennes et la serrer doucement :

\- Je vous laisse donc en bonne compagnie Mark, fit-elle avec un joli sourire. A tout à l'heure.

Markus hocha la tête avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Se sentant légèrement gauche, il resserra ses doigts sur les siens le plus qu'il put :

\- Merci Clarke, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, tapotant gentiment sa main puis se retira en douceur. Il la vit clairement tendre la main en direction du dénommé Jonah qui la prit de façon spontanée pour la guider hors de la pièce. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur le seuil avant que ce dernier ne referme la porte derrière eux, les laissant tous les trois dans la chambre.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ils s'observèrent fixement puis Jonah leva sa main devant lui, sa peau disparaissant progressivement pour révéler un bras en plastique blanc :

\- Bonjour Markus, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Bien que ce soit un honneur de faire ta connaissance, je crois qu'il est grand temps d'avoir une importante conversation.

 **oOo**

La conversation s'était avérée longue mais terriblement instructive. Jonah s'était tout d'abord présenté et leur avait expliqué où ils se trouvaient et qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Si Markus et Simon étaient loin d'être prêts à lui faire confiance sur parole, ils se sentirent néanmoins un peu plus convaincus lorsque l'androïde face à eux leur raconta son histoire.

Jonah était un modèle HR400, conçu pour le plaisir humain et affiché tel un objet dans les vitrines d'un EDEN club de Cleveland downtown. Après avoir été malmené une énième fois par un client trop brutal, il avait été relégué dans l'arrière salle du club, prêt à être démantelé pour récupérer des pièces encore fonctionnelles qui auraient pu servir à réparer d'autres androïdes. Ce fut le fait de voir un autre androïde démembré sous ses yeux qui lui fit briser son programme et devenir déviant. La peur de souffrir, la terreur de mourir. Il s'était enfui. Cela avait été facile, peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence des déviants il y avait deux ans de ça. Une fois dehors, simplement vêtu de son boxer de « travail », seul et paniqué, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Ses systèmes étaient dans le rouge, la dernière blessure qui lui avait été infligée l'empêchait de marcher correctement et il était incapable de savoir où se rendre pour trouver de l'aide. Alors il avait simplement traversé des rues, les unes après les autres, et s'était réfugié dans un grand entrepôt, caché derrière de grandes boîtes en cartons. Là, il avait attendu, des journées, des semaines peut-être.

C'était là que Cameron l'avait trouvé. Cameron Valentine. L'humaine, le docteur de cette clinique qui les avait d'ailleurs rejoint dans la chambre alors que Jonah racontait son histoire. Markus avait aussitôt remarqué le changement dans l'attitude de l'androïde brun à peine l'humaine entrée dans la pièce. Il s'était adouci, détendu, son regard se posant sur elle comme si elle était désormais la seule face à lui. Et quand elle vint se placer à ses côtés, Markus fut à peine surpris de voir le bras de Jonah l'entourer naturellement. Comme s'ils avaient fait cela des centaines de fois. Confortables. Familiers. Amoureux.

Cameron l'avait ramené à la Clinique après des heures de persuasion. Elle l'avait soigné comme elle avait pu, puis l'avait emmené voir une de ses connaissances qui avait des accès à CyberLife. Il avait été réparé à neuf et ni elle ni son contact n'avaient voulu de remboursement. L'idée qu'il puisse exister un réseau d'aide aux androïdes fondé par des humains, et cela avant la Révolution, ébranla Markus. Comme se faisait-il qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ? L'effet avait visiblement été le même sur Jonah à l'époque et il avait proposé de rester pour payer sa dette. Cameron avait accepté, un prétexte pour le garder auprès d'elle avoua-t-elle en riant et rosissant légèrement sous le regard attendri de son compagnon.

Compagnon. Un androïde déviant prenant de son plein gré une compagne humaine. Le concept en lui-même était suffisamment étrange pour que Markus observe plus longuement les deux amants. Leur attachement datait d'avant la Révolution. Ils avaient organisé un espace de survie pour androïde au sein même de la clinique existante de Cameron. Espace devenu indispensable depuis les quatorze derniers mois pour aider le passage sûrs des androïdes à travers Cleveland jusqu'à Detroit. Clinique pour humains défavorisés la journée, refuge pour androïdes déviants la nuit. Nul doute que les sœurs Valentine n'étaient pas des humaines comme les autres.

\- Clarke n'est pas au courant, leur apprit soudain Cameron, le visage dur. Et je souhaite que cela reste le cas.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Simon, tout aussi surpris que Markus. Elle vit avec vous ici n'est-ce pas ?

Jonah et Cameron échangèrent un regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Ma jeune sœur est…aveugle, déclara enfin Cameron, faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts ce que Markus associa à de la nervosité. Nous avons réussi au fil des années à mettre en place des systèmes qui lui laisse croire que la clinique n'accueille que des humains.

Le regard de Markus se posa sur le plateau posé près du lavabo. Bien sûr. Toujours le même plateau, avec les mêmes objets, posé au même endroit. Elle était incapable de faire la différence. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ressentit de la gêne d'avoir été mêlé à ce petit jeu. Il trouvait cela…

\- N'est ce pas un peu cruel ? demanda Simon à voix basse, finissant ses pensées.

Cameron braqua son regard d'acier sur lui et Markus était certain qu'un humain aurait eu un mouvement de recul face à la fureur qui y brûlait.

\- Vous ne savez rien de nous, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Ne venez pas me juger.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Simon en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Je pense que nous avons d'autres soucis, intervint Jonah tout en resserrant légèrement son bras autour de sa compagne en signe de réconfort. La pompe de thirium de remplacement ne sera pas là avant une semaine, au mieux. Nous devrions en recevoir une de seconde main dès demain, mais elle ne permettra pas de recouvrer toutes tes fonctionnalités.

Markus laissa son regard glisser dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. Voilà qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Sans toutes ses capacités, il lui serait difficile de retourner à Detroit inaperçu. Néanmoins, si la pompe d'occasion lui permettait au moins de se lever et de retrouver sa mobilité, cela serait un énorme gain en sa faveur. Il sentit le regard de Simon sur lui et de nouveau se rendit compte à quel point le fait de ne pouvoir communiquer silencieusement lui manquait.

Jonah sembla intercepter le regard car il fit un pas en direction de la porte, entraînant Cameron avec lui :

\- Nous allons vous laisser tranquilles, dit-il avec un sourire. Nous reviendrons dans l'après midi et nous pourrons discuter de la suite. Vous pouvez verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur.

A ces derniers mots, Cameron commença à protester mais il l'entraîna gentiment dehors et la porte se referma sur leur début de dispute. Simon enjamba les quelques pas qui le séparait du panneau de verrouillage et y appliqua rapidement la main, certainement de peur que le couple ne change d'avis. Ses épaules semblèrent s'affaisser de soulagement lorsque le son du verrou magnétique s'enclencha.

Markus sentit également la tension le quitter alors que Simon se tournait vers lui et vint s'asseoir sur lit à ses côtés. Face à son regard interrogateur, il hocha la tête, donnant son accord à ce que Simon initie le lien puisque lui même ne pouvait pas bouger. Aussi lorsque la main de Simon se posa sur son avant bras, il retira sa peau synthétique et ferma les yeux, économisant au maximum son énergie.

 _\- Comment te sens tu ?_ fit la voix de Simon directement dans son système neural.

 _\- Étrangement fatigué,_ avoua _-_ t-il. _Je suis à peine à 22% de mon niveau d'énergie et tout est au ralenti. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel il ressentit une foule d'émotions provenant de Simon. Peur, malaise et colère. Il allait rouvrir les yeux pour le regarder quand Simon reprit la parole :

 _\- Nous avons été attaqués par des humains au retour d'une négociation. Ils nous ont interceptés et jetés dans un camion muni de bloquants électromagnétiques. L'un de nous à réussi à leur glisser entre les doigts et…a fait exploser le camion. Tout laisse à penser qu'il souhaitait simplement traverser Cleveland pour te conduire à Washington._

 _\- Je vois…Qui a causé l'explosion ?_

 _\- Ryan_ , répondit Simon d'un ton douloureux.

Markus sentit un poids se poser sur sa poitrine. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ryan s'était sacrifié pour libérer Markus et le reste du groupe. Chaque action de ce genre pesait un peu plus sur sa conscience. Et il ajouta le nom de Ryan sur la longue liste d'androïdes perdus au cours de ces derniers mois, liste gardée au plus profond de sa mémoire centrale. Simon ne dit rien, les émotions de Markus venant jusqu'à lui par le lien lui suffisant pour partager sa peine.

 _\- Comment nous ont-ils trouvé ?_ demanda enfin Markus malgré lui.

Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de colère provenir de Simon, lui d'habitude si calme et posé. Et il comprit qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il allait entendre.

 _\- Nous avons été trahis._

Trahis. Ce simple mot fit rater un battement de sa pompe à thirium déjà défectueuse, renvoyant de nouveau des messages d'erreurs derrière ses paupières closes. Trahi ? Par les siens? Par des androïdes? Ayant été lui aussi frappé de plein fouet pour le torrent d'émotions qui s'abattait sur son leader et ami, Simon resserra doucement son emprise sur son avant bras en guise de soutien:

 _\- Je suis désolé Markus._

 _\- Je sais…_ souffla-t-il, essayant de retrouver un court logique dans ses pensées. _As-tu une idée de…de qui ?..._

 _\- Non, pas la moindre,_ grogna Simon. _De nombreuses personnes étaient au courant de ton déplacement à Deaborn pour rencontrer la délégation humaine. Ton trajet n'était pas connu mais…_

 _\- N'importe quel androïde nous connaissant un peu aurait pu juger des probabilités_ , finit Markus. _Nous avons été trop relâchés ces derniers temps._

Il y eut un silence, silence pendant lequel son système, tout comme de Simon, tentait de déterminer qui aurait pu le vendre aussi froidement aux humains. Il arrêta le sous-programme avec résignation au bout de quelques secondes seulement. Il n'avait pas assez d'information et il n'était pas expert en déduction. Il consommerait à coup sûr toute son énergie et cela ne l'avancerait pas plus. Il lui faudrait attendre.

Ou alors…Il lui fallait consulter un expert.

 _\- Connor,_ lâcha-t-il soudain et il sentit l'étonnement de Simon. _Il faut que je parle à Connor._

 _\- C'est une bonne idée,_ concéda l'androïde blond. _Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Il faut d'abord que l'on te ramène à Detroit sain et sauf et…_

 _\- Non. Tu partiras devant._

Il sentit Simon se crisper sur son bras. Il comprenait sa réaction. Il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Le simple fait de repenser à ce jour où il avait du abandonner l'androïde blond en haut de cette fichue tour bloquait sa pompe à thirium de brèves secondes. Mais il savait aussi que Simon comprendrait sa logique. Il le comprenait toujours.

 _\- Écoute moi,_ ajouta-t-il rapidement avant que son ami ne puisse protester. _Je sais que tu as renvoyé les autres pour brouiller les pistes et ne pas les attirer ici. Tu as bien fait. Maintenant je te demande de retourner à Detroit et dire aux autres que je vais bien. Préviens Connor de mon arrivée et explique-lui la situation. Il saura quoi faire pour démasquer le traitre._

 _\- Markus c'est du suicide,_ répliqua Simon d'une voix tremblante. _Tu ne peux pas remonter tout seul sur Detroit sans personne pour te soutenir. Qui plus est avec une pompe à thirium endommagée !_

 _\- Jonah a dit que la nouvelle pompe arriverait d'ici une semaine, cela permettra de me faire oublier. J'utiliserai leurs contacts pour me frayer un chemin._

Face à l'hésitation de son ami, Markus resserra doucement ses doigts sur son avant bras et ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard bleu de Simon :

 _\- Tu sais que c'est la solution la plus logique et la plus sûre._

 _\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester avec toi ?_

 _\- Parce que tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour retrouver les autres. Ils doivent savoir que je suis encore en vie ou les humains utiliseront ma disparition pour créer un mouvement de panique._

Il vit dans le regard de Simon la bataille qui se livrait dans son esprit et il savait que s'il avait encore eu sa LED, celle-ci serait en train de clignoter en rouge vif. Aussi, pour le bien de son ami, il força un sourire :

\- Tout ira bien, dit-il à voix haute. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance, répondit Simon à contre cœur, malgré l'angoisse toujours lisible sur son visage. Je partirai demain, une fois que je suis sûr que cette pompe d'occasion te permet de te déplacer correctement.

\- C'est d'accord.

Satisfait, Markus ferma de nouveau les yeux, laissant le lien activé avec Simon si jamais son ami souhaitait de nouveau lui parler. Mais ses pensées se tournaient invariablement vers Jéricho. Est-ce qu'ils le croyaient tous morts ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de le chercher ? Et surtout, est-ce que le traître était toujours parmi eux ?

* * *

 _A suivre…_

Prochain chapitre, Allie ou Connor je ne sais pas encore ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Connor

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Ayla Kailiana** et à **Miss Mary Rose** pour vos reviews ! Cela m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :-) Voyons comment notre Connor préféré se porte huit mois après la Révolution. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Connor fera partie à part entière de cette histoire et aura plus de temps à lui une fois que les autres l'auront rejoint. Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Connor**

Connor était assis à son bureau du DPD, les yeux braqués sur son écran. A le voir comme ça, ses collègues devaient penser qu'il travaillait sur un cas, dans son coin et en silence comme d'habitude. Il n'en était rien. A vrai dire…il ruminait. C'était quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour lui. Avoir une idée en tête et la retourner dans tous les sens, laisser d'autres idées ou informations s'y joindre et finir par se rendre compte qu'une heure était passée et que rien n'en était ressorti. C'était terriblement frustrant. Il avait été conçu pour résoudre des mystères, pour associer des informations et en retirer des conclusions ! Comment diable pouvait-il bloquer sur des questions existentielles ?

Quand il en avait parlé à Hank, il avait clairement vu une profonde sympathie tout comme une légère tristesse de dessiner sur le visage du vieux policier. Ce dernier avait simplement posé sa main sur son épaule et lui avait lâché un « bienvenu chez les vivants » compatissant. Cette phrase avait fait extrêmement plaisir à Connor dans un premier temps, Hank reconnaissant son statut d'être vivant à part entière. C'était déjà le cas, mais l'entendre de vive voix faisait toujours plaisir. Mais ensuite, il était retombé dans sa tourmente, pas plus avancé qu'auparavant, avec cette question qui tournait et tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Et si… ?

Et s'il avait réalisé plus tôt ce que faisait CyberLife ? Et s'il avait convaincu Kamski de l'aider ? Et s'il avait accepté de devenir déviant plus tôt ? Et s'il avait rejoint Markus comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé au lieu de rester au DPD à la fin de la Révolution ? Et si les humains n'acceptaient jamais les androïdes comme des égaux ? Et si tout cela n'avait servi à rien ? Et si… ?

Passé, présent, futur, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Trop de questions et aucune réponse ne sortait de son programme ultra perfectionné constitué pourtant d'algorithmes les plus avancés. Cela entraînait une légère surchauffe de ses processeurs et une frustration intense. En bref…il ruminait.

\- Hep gamin, tu es avec moi?

Connor tourna vivement la tête, sa LED flashant un faible instant en jaune avant de se stabiliser de nouveau sur le bleu. Il avait délibérément décidé de la conserver, d'un côté pour rassurer les humains avec qui il travaillait au DPD en leur apportant un sentiment de familiarité et de l'autre pour encourager les jeunes déviants qui avaient aussi du mal à accepter leur nouvelle liberté et surtout leur nouveau libre arbitre. La plupart d'entre eux l'avaient déjà retirée mais une petite minorité semblait avoir du mal à s'en débarrasser. Voir un androïde déviant aussi connu que Connor toujours porter la LED leur permettait de ne pas avoir à se forcer à la retirer et accepter plus en douceur le passage à l'indépendance, tout en leur évitant d'être singulariser par leurs semblables. Pour Connor peu importait de la porter au non : il était toujours honnête envers ses émotions, stable et ne mentait jamais. Cela lui permettait aussi d'avoir un peu de calme quand il…réfléchissait, les humains voyant la LED jaune et sachant ainsi que ces processeurs étaient en train de tourner. Ils le laissaient en général tranquille dans ces moments là. Sauf Hank.

\- Oui Hank ? répondit-il en posant ses yeux bruns sur le policier grisonnant qui se trouvait en face de lui à son bureau.

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de chien battu et dis moi ce que tu as de nouveau depuis hier soir, grommela le Lieutenant en versant l'équivalent de trois cuillères à soupe de sucre dans son café de onze heures trente.

Connor retint automatiquement une remarque sur son taux de glycémie à surveiller et ouvrit rapidement le dossier qui leur avait été confié le matin même :

\- Max, déviant depuis la Révolution, modèle P600, a attaqué sa voisine de palier avec un parapluie, récita-t-il.

\- Avec un quoi ? hoqueta Hank, manquant de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Un parapluie, répéta Connor. Il l'a assommé puis perforé le bas ventre. Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital en soin intensif.

Face au regard ébahi du Lieutenant, il sentit le besoin d'ajouter le motif (connu) de l'attaque :

\- Elle avait visiblement pris son courrier par erreur et venait le lui rendre.

\- Et il l'a attaquée… ?

\- Cela faisait la troisième fois que cela arrivait.

Hank le regardait comme s'il fut fou. Connor lui rendit son regard, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il savait bien que le policier attendait quelque chose de lui, une raison plus substantielle, une insulte lancée à l'androïde peut être mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il devait admettre que cela était plus qu'étrange et ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer sur le fait que son programme de déduction fonctionnait toujours de manière optimal.

\- Euh…On a arrêté l'androïde en question ? demanda Hank, se rattachant à la seule information tangible.

\- Oui, il a lui-même appelé les secours et attendu avec elle. Il s'est rendu aux services de police dès que ceux-ci sont arrivés.

Hank avait posé ses yeux dans sa tasse de café, une main grattant sa courte barbe. Il sembla délibérer un instant avec lui-même avant d'avaler le liquide brûlant d'une traite et de reposer sa tasse sur la table dans un claquement sec.

\- Bien, lança-t-il avec une grimace. Allons parler à ce gentleman.

Connor hocha la tête en se levant à son tour, attrapant sa veste qui reposait sur sa chaise. Suite à la Révolution, il s'était débarrassé de son uniforme de CyberLife et portait des vêtements nettement plus humains. Il n'avait néanmoins pas réussi à se rabattre complètement sur des vêtements décontractés et revêtait un pantalon de costume avec sa veste associée ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Suite à une semaine de moqueries de la part de Hank, il avait décidé de ne plus porter de cravate car personne d'autre (mis à part les « Féd » selon son partenaire) ne s'habillait ainsi. Il enfila souplement sa veste, cachant au passage le harnais d'épaule en cuir noir qu'il portait désormais et le pistolet automatique qui s'y trouvait. Autre changement majeur depuis la Révolution : il avait le droit de porter une arme à feu. Bien que cela n'ait pas été facile de convaincre le Capitaine Fowler, Hank était fortement intervenu en sa faveur, préférant avoir un partenaire armé à l'avenir. Il avait fini par l'emporter. Malgré son programme de défense de contact, Connor se sentait légèrement rassuré d'avoir une arme à portée de main. Cela aurait pu lui éviter bien des désagréments dans le passé.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la salle d'interrogateur où le P600 se trouvait, menotté à une table. Il leva vivement le regard vers eux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, sa LED virant au jaune, et après un scan rapide, Connor se rendit compte que son niveau de stress était à peine plus élevé que la normale. Se rendait-il compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ?

\- Alors Max, lâcha Hank en se laissant lourdement tomber sur la chaise face à l'androïde qui reposa ses yeux sur lui. Depuis quand attaques-tu des gens avec des parapluies ?

\- Je…Je ne comprends pas, répondit le suspect d'un air perdu, jetant un regard à Connor qui se trouvait debout derrière Hank, légèrement en retrait.

\- Vraiment ? Et ça, ça ne te rappelle rien ? répliqua le policier en poussant une photo en direction du dénommé Max.

Connor lut une légère hausse de stress chez l'androïde quand ce dernier regarda la photo de la femme sanglante au sol, le parapluie plantée dans le bas ventre, mais de nouveau rien d'anormal pour ce genre de situation stressante. Pas d'augmentation erratique du rythme de sa pompe à thirium, pas d'augmentation de la température de son système central…Rien. Cet androïde ne mentait pas. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Si bien sûr, répondit le P600 en jetant de nouveaux des regards inquiets entre Hank et Connor. Il s'agit de Mme Stermann, ma voisine de palier. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvée et j'ai aussitôt appelé les secours. Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-il soudain, son niveau de stress augmentant de nouveau. Elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Peut être, peut être pas, grommela Hank en reprenant la photo pour la replacer dans son dossier. Pourquoi l'avoir attaquée ? Est-ce qu'elle furetait dans tes affaires ? Ouvrait tes colis ? Était anti-androïde ?

A ces mots, le niveau de stress de l'androïde grimpa en flèche, sa LED clignotant plusieurs fois dans le rouge avant de revenir sur le jaune. Connor fit un pas en avant en direction de la table au cas où Hank se retrouve en mauvaise posture mais ce qu'il voyait ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Car les réactions du suspect étaient totalement justifiées dans la situation actuelle et loin d'être une menace pour eux.

\- Non ! s'exclama le suspect, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Non, Mme Stermann a toujours été très polie et…Elle ne…Vous…Vous croyez vraiment que je l'ai attaquée ?

\- C'est ce que la caméra de sécurité de votre immeuble montre, répondit Hank avec sang froid bien qu'il s'agissait d'un pur mensonge, sans aucun doute pour le pousser aux aveux.

\- Je…Non, c'est impossible, balbutia le P600 en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir…Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?

Connor vit alors des larmes de synthèse rouler le long des joues du suspect et sentit clairement la gêne de son partenaire à ses côtés. Face à eux, la LED de l'androïde vacillait entre le rouge et le jaune comme s'il tentait désespérément de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais sans succès. Sans rien ajouter, Hank se leva et fit un signe de tête à Connor pour que ce dernier le suive hors de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? maugréa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de pause, sans aucun doute pour chercher un autre café avec cinquante pourcents de sucre.

\- Il est sincère, répondit Connor en repassant les données de l'interrogatoire dans sa tête. Il est persuadé qu'il n'a pas attaqué cette femme.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé aussi, marmonna Hank en se servant un café et en attrapant le verseur de sucre.

\- S'il avait été humain j'aurais sans doute pensé à un choc post traumatique avec perte de mémoire à court terme, continua Connor tout en suivant du regard le filet blanc de saccharose qui coulait sans discontinuer dans le liquide noir brûlant, l'index glycémique de la boisson s'additionnant au fur et à mesure devant ses yeux. Mais c'est impossible dans le cas d'un androïde.

Le vieux policier hochant la tête, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Connor attendit patiemment, sachant désormais que l'esprit humain pouvait créer des liens entre les situations que lui-même pouvait identifier mais pas forcément singulariser parmi d'autres. Hank appelait ça « l'intuition ». Plusieurs fois au cours de ces derniers mois, l'intuition de son partenaire s'était avérée correcte, vérifiant une hypothèse qui n'était sortie que très bas dans sa liste de probabilités. Aussi désormais il attendait toujours avec intérêt et curiosité les commentaires de son partenaire sur les différentes affaires rencontrées. Comme c'était le cas à présent.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible de modifier la mémoire d'un androïde ? demanda enfin Hank, sans quitter des yeux la cuillère qui remuait son café.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Connor en hochant la tête. Mais il faut avoir accès à une station de commandes, disponible uniquement dans les magasins ou laboratoires CyberLife. Un tel changement de programme ne peut pas se faire aussi rapidement au milieu d'un couloir. Il y a eu à peine dix minutes entre l'appel et l'arrivée de forces de police et le taux de saignement de la victime indique que l'assaut n'est arrivé qu'environ cinq minutes auparavant.

\- OK, OK, grommela-t-il se détachant enfin de la table pour se diriger de nouveau vers son bureau, Connor sur ses talons.

Ce dernier l'observa s'asseoir et tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, toujours dans ses pensées. Ne sachant quoi faire, mis à part repasser de nouveau au travers du dossier, Connor s'installa à son bureau et parcourut les différentes informations reçues. Il était en train de ré-analyser pour la centième fois le comportement du P600 pendant l'interrogatoire quand la voix d'Hank le tira de son analyse.

\- Tu sais ce qui me chiffonne… le courrier.

Connor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, sa LED clignotant en jaune, invitant silencieusement son partenaire à en dire plus.

\- Personne n'envoie plus de lettre de nos jours, continua Hank avec une grimace de dégoût. C'est déjà difficile de trouver des bouquins en papier alors quelqu'un qui écrite à la main, ça tiendrait du miracle.

\- L'androïde acquiesça, cherchant immédiatement des informations sur le fameux courrier que la voisine aurait pris par erreur, en vain.

\- Rien n'a été trouvé sur les lieux de l'agression, déclara-t-il. Ni enveloppe, ni lettre.

\- Qui diable aurait bien pu envoyer un courrier à un androïde quand vous pouvez tout communiquer par la pensée comme des foutus Jedis ? marmonna Hank, se grattant la barbe.

Connor du faire une rapide recherche pour savoir ce qu'était ces fameux Jedis. Et retint une remarque quand au fait qu'ils n'employaient pas non plus la télépathie. Hank n'aimait guère qu'il le reprenne sur des faits historiques humains, surtout concernant des vieux films.

\- Je propose que l'on se rende au bureau de Detroit Courrier, dit-il se levant. Il s'agit de la plus grosse entreprise à fournir des services pour des livraisons non digitales. Ils gèrent en général de gros colis mais il est possible quelqu'un les ait employés pour livrer des lettres.

\- Pourquoi pas… Après tout, on n'a rien d'autre.

Le policer interrompit ses gestes en voyant que Connor s'était immobilisé, sa LED flashant jaune et son visage s'étant fermé imperceptiblement.

\- Allons bon, qu'est ce que la maison mère vient encore de t'apprendre ? maugréa-t-il.

\- La victime Mme Stermann est décédée de ses blessures, lui apprit Connor en posant son regard brun sur lui. Le médecin vient de déclarer l'heure de sa mort.

Le visage d'Hank pâlit légèrement alors que sa mâchoire se crispait.

\- Et merde ! lâcha-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux en geste d'irritation.

Il s'éloigna du bureau à grands pas, poussé par la colère de résoudre cette affaire au plus vite, leurs collègues humains et androïdes les regardant passer avec curiosité. Connor le suivit, essayant de rester calme en apparence et de repousser cet étrange sentiment d'impuissance qui était apparu à chaque fois dans ces cas là depuis qu'il était devenu déviant. Il détestait cela. Détestait ne rien pouvoir faire alors que des gens souffraient, qu'ils soient androïdes ou humains. Il avait été conçu pour aider la police et résoudre des affaires. Dans l'intérêt de CyberLife à l'origine, certes, mais à présent il souhaitait aider le plus de personnes possibles. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'oublier les « et si… ? » incessants qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Cependant à chaque fois qu'il échouait, le torrent de questions revenait le submerger. Et à chaque fois, il se sentait un peu plus sombrer.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre Hank qui était déjà à sa voiture, une autre communication interrompit ses pensées et le figea sur place. Il entendit à peine de loin Hank l'interpeller avec un « si c'est encore une sale nouvelle, je laisse tes fesses en plastique ici ! ». Il n'y a avait que la voix brisée de North dans son esprit :

 _\- Connor, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Viens au plus vite. C'est Markus…Il a disparu._

A suivre…

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : Allie**

Prochain chapitre, on retourne sur Cleveland pour suivre le quatrième et dernière personnage principal de cette fic. Et ensuite, les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! A bientôt!


	4. Allie

De nouveau, un grand merci à Ayla Kailiana, à Miss Mary Rose et à Enelica pour vos reviews ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à sortir celui-ci mais j'y suis arrivée Fin de la présentation des personnages avec ce chapitre (Allie est vraiment rigolote à écrire !) et l'aventure va enfin commencer dans le prochain !

Si cette fic est classée M, il y a plusieurs raisons ! Vocabulaire (merci Wallace et Dave !) et thèmes déconseillés à nos chères têtes blondes dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Allie**

 _\- Le leader du mouvement de libération des androïdes s'est rendu ce matin à l'ancienne usine CyberLife de Detroit, à présent réhabilitée entièrement en centre de réparation des androïdes. De nombreux point sur le droit des salariés encore humains de l'usine sont encore à discuter dans le cadre de l'Armistice et la position des Leaders de la Révolution est toujours incertaine à ce…_

\- Hey Wallace, change de foutue chaîne !

Un tournevis entre les dents, allongée sur le dos sous le ventre de la voiture, Allie ne put retenir un soupir. C'était reparti pour l'éternelle dispute. Dans quelques secondes Wallace rétorquerait un…

-Ta gueule ! Je vais pas changer de chaîne pour regarder tes conneries de football !

Ce à quoi Dave répondrait poliment un…

-Va te faire foutre ! Mon football est plus intéressant que ces conneries de politique dont tu nous gaves le mou toute la journée !

Et ainsi de suite pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Ben ne mette fin à la discussion en débranchant le poste ou en l'emportant carrément dans une autre pièce. Ils avaient essayé plus d'une fois de prendre Allie à partie, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Ecouter les infos ou le foot ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle avait une tâche à finir et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Alors qu'elle rebranchait ensemble deux câbles, un violent choc électrique se réverbéra dans son bras et elle lâcha un cri de douleur, suivi par un juron. Aussitôt quatre mains tirèrent la civière sur laquelle elle était allongée et l'extrayaient de sous le véhicule, l'aidant à se redresser doucement une position assise alors que tous ses muscles pulsaient sous le choc qu'ils venaient de recevoir.

-Bon sang gamine, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? grommela Dave à sa droite alors qu'elle essayait de respirer profondément, forçant son diaphragme à cesser ses contractions erratiques.

-Encore à travailler sans gants, poursuivit Wallace à sa gauche en appliquant rapidement un spray de guérison sur ses doigts brûlés. On va finir par croire que tes tendances SM continuent hors de ta chambre à coucher.

A ces mots, Allie hoqueta un rire, poussant aussi fort qu'elle put Wallace qui souriait comme un idiot.

-Cré…Crétin, articula-t-elle.

-Si tu arrives à rire à ses blagues débiles, c'est que tu vas bien, fit Dave en secouant la tête néanmoins avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Fais-moi plaisir, arrête pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais je…

-Rien du tout princesse, la coupa Wallace en l'aidant à se lever. Pose tes jolies fesses là pour l'instant et rentre chez toi une fois que ça va mieux.

Malgré son ton sans réplique, il l'aida avec douceur à s'installer sur le vieux canapé du garage. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à tourner de l'œil, il rejoignit Dave qui avait reprit son travail sur un fourgon un peu plus loin, la télé continuant à débiter son flot d'info complètement oubliée. Allie inspira profondément, son cœur battant toujours douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et posa un regard mauvais sur la voiture de police qui se trouvait devant elle. Dire qu'elle avait été sure de pouvoir finir les réparations dans l'après midi et qu'il faudrait maintenant que ça attende le lendemain ! C'était vraiment la poisse ! Elle détestait ça ! Lorsqu'elle avait un but en tête, elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'atteindre. Tout. C'est comme ça qu'elle était devenue la plus jeune boursière du cursus ingénierie et programmation robotique de la faculté CyberLife. En revanche, c'était à cause de son tempérament explosif qu'elle avait du quitter le dit cursus cinq ans plus tard juste avant de recevoir son diplôme. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Cet étudiant friqué avait été un porc et il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, fils de millionnaire ou pas. Elle s'y connaissait bien assez pour trouver un emploi dans les meilleurs entreprises de programmation mais personne n'avait voulu l'embaucher, son nom apparaissant sur de nombreux listes noires du à son exploit universitaire. Leurs jugements sur ses actions avaient été aussi immédiats qu'erronés, et elle refusait de s'expliquer. Après tout, elle ne leur devait rien, ni à eux, ni à personne. Aussi, elle était retournée à la caserne de police proche du foyer où elle avait grandi et avait été accueillie à bras ouverts, aidant à réparer les PC200 ou PM700 avant la Révolution et à présent les véhicules. Elle aidait parfois les informaticiens à régler des problèmes complexes, mais ils n'aimaient guère la solliciter (fierté oblige) et ce genre de programmation n'avait rien de bien excitant. Elle aimait bien être dans les câbles jusqu'aux coudes et écouter les gars se jeter des injures une minute et éclater de rire la suivante. Elle s'était fait de précieux amis ici, à la caserne et en ville, notamment Clarke et les Valentine, qu'elle adorait. Elle avait son petit appartement sous les toits, minuscule sans doute, mais bien à elle et décoré avec toutes les bricoles qu'elle pouvait trouver à droite à gauche. Elle ne regrettait pas une minute ses décisions antérieures. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de ressasser le passé. Le futur était toujours bien plus marrant.

Elle tendit lentement ses jambes, satisfaite de sentir les picotements disparaitre, et se leva pour faire quelques pas, une fois sure qu'elle n'allait pas s'étaler comme une crêpe. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les regards de Dave et Wallace posés sur elle, mais ils ne dirent rien. Elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle détestait être faible, et encore plus avoir un homme inquiet pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de sollicitude étouffante et ils l'avaient bien compris, lui laissant vite de l'air pour respirer et ne la jugeant jamais. C'était pour ça qu'elle les aimait tant, eux et cet endroit. Ils étaient bravaches, un peu grossiers mais au final, des pattes tendres. Cela lui correspondait tout à fait. Pas comme tous ces jeunes officiers enamourés qui venait lui tourner autour avec leur habituel…

-Hey Allie !

Retenant un grognement irrité extrêmement peu féminin, elle leva ses yeux gris sur les deux jeunes policiers encore en uniforme qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Mike Philps et partenaire. Un des ses admirateurs les plus acharnés, arrivé de Dallas un mois plus tôt. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne à ce moment précis ?

-Alors, comment va notre carrosse ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire séducteur qui faisait vaciller policières et secrétaires à tous les coups.

Ah oui, il s'agissait en effet de leur voiture. Poisse bis.

-Bien, répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur la table derrière elle avec ce qu'elle espérait nonchalance pour ne pas vaciller. Elle devrait être prête demain.

-Génial. Du coup…Tu as fini ta journée ?

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Combien de fois faudrait-il lui dire non ?

-Hey Dave ! Tu me dois 20 balles ! Il vient encore de lui demander ! lança Wallace en riant de derrière le fourgon.

-Non, je te les devrais quand elle le remballera !

Le jeune officier rougit légèrement de gêne et de colère alors que les deux mécaniciens éclataient de rire et que son partenaire ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir. Allie se mit à rire aussi, voyant là un bon moyen de ne pas avoir à répondre à la question. Ce fut alors que Ben, le doyen du garage, sortit de son bureau en sifflotant, un datapad dans les miens.

-Ah te voilà toi, lui dit-il en signe de salut. Officiers, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête aux deux jeunes policiers qui hochèrent la tête en retour.

-Un problème ? s'enquit-elle en recevant la tablette et lisant rapidement la demande qui était affichée.

-Non, juste une demande de lecture de mémoire d'un PC 200 qui aurait grillé près de la barricade Nord de la ville.

-Il a tenté de passer à Detroit ? s'enquit Mike en s'approchant d'elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

-Par le No man's land, acquiesça Ben en s'éloignant déjà. Il arrive demain, je t'attends à 7 heures pétantes.

-Oui chef ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire sachant qu'il détestait ça.

Le doigt d'honneur qu'il lui lança par-dessus son épaule en fut la confirmation et elle éclata de rire face au regard légèrement choqué du second officier. Mike en revanche lui avait pris le datapad des mains et lisait le rapport, le visage soudain fermé.

-Saleté d'androïde, grommela-t-il, sa main se crispant sur la tablette. Ces cannettes en alu se croient vraiment meilleures que nous. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir passer le barrage sans se faire prendre ? Saloperie de grille pain…

Alors que son partenaire essayait de rétorquer que ses paroles étaient (sans doute) légèrement déplacées, Allie ne dit rien. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas d'avis sur la question et même s'en fichait éperdument. Les androïdes étaient encore parmi eux ? Tant mieux, cela lui faisait du travail, intéressant et divers, et elle pouvait s'extasier sur les mises à jour régulières concoctées par les cerveaux informatiques fabuleux de CyberLife. Les androïdes ne faisaient plus partie du paysage ? Tant pis, elle se rabattait sur les véhicules et continuait à programmer gentiment dans son coin. La Révolution n'avait rien changé à sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'androïde pour faire ses taches ménagères, n'y avait jamais eu recours pour pimenter sa vie sexuelle (elle arrivait encore à trouver sans aucun souci suffisamment de partenaires bien humains pour ça !) et n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec eux lors des check-ups de routine au boulot. A l'inverse, cela avait été des humains, masculins qui plus étaient, qui avaient gâché son existence, et cela depuis son plus jeune âge. Alors franchement, que les androïdes se révoltent ou non, cela était le cadet de ses préoccupations. Pour l'instant la seule chose qui comptait, était son estomac. Elle avait faim. D'abord, un bon repas, puis elle sortirait en boîte. Après cette journée décevante, elle avait besoin d'une nuit stimulante pour remettre le compteur d'humeur à zéro. Uniquement de cette façon, elle pourrait partir du bon pied demain matin.

La voyant s'éloigner de lui pour se diriger vers les vestiaires, Mike interrompit sa discussion animée avec son partenaire (de laquelle elle n'avait pas écouté un mot) pour l'interpeller :

-Si tu as fini, je peux te ramener chez toi ?

Du fond du garage, un éclat de rire retentit :

-Je sens les vingt balles arriver !

-Arrête Texas, tu te fais du mal ! Cette tigresse là ne chasse jamais sur son territoire !

Alors que le jeune officier se décomposait de nouveau et essayait de balbutier une réplique cinglante, Allie eut un petit sourire sournois. Il était vrai qu'elle avait une règle de base : ne jamais fricoter avec des policiers, et encore moins ceux de la caserne. Elle s'y était toujours tenue jusque là. Mais dans ce cas…C'était tentant. Tout d'abord, ce jeune gars était en formation sur place et repartirait en fin de mois à Dallas. Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs, ce qui était toujours un plus. Mais là, ce qui faisait pencher à la balance en faveur du policier, c'était que Wallace lui devait toujours une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soudure après avoir cassé sa préférée à cause de sa grosse tête. Et rien que pour ça, il méritait de perdre son pari.

-Tu sais quoi _cowboy_ ? Tu peux me ramener et même me payer un dîner si tu es galant, ronronna-t-elle à l'attention de Mike qui se redressa presque au garde à vous.

Elle quitta le garage pour les vestiaires avec un large sourire aux lèvres, sous les beuglements offusqués et hilares des mécaniciens et le regard adorateur d'une jeune policier transis. Cette nuit allait être _fun_.

 _A suivre…_

 _Prochain chapitre : Clarke_

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Pour ma part, Allie est la bouffée d'oxygène fasse à trois autres personnages beaucoup plus sérieux et j'ai hâte d'écrire leurs interactions (surtout avec un certain RK800 -) ) Prochain chapitre, on retourne voir ce que font Clarke et Markus et on s'engagera dans l'aventure ! A très bientôt !


	5. Clarke - chapitre 2

Et, voilà la suite de cette fic! J'ai rejoué au jeu pour me remettre dedans (cette fois Kara n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir...oups). Merci à Petit Coconuts pour ta review! C'est ta review qui m'a relancé sur cette fic :-) Merci à toutes les autres reviews également! Oui il va y avoir des couples, mais je vous laisse découvrir tout cela au fil de l'histoire (même si je pense qu'ils seront assez évidents).

A très bientôt et bonne lecture!

PS: je vous laisse découvrir la chanson de Dolly Parton également sur youtube!

* * *

 **5\. Clarke**

Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle trouvait cela un peu idiot, c'est vrai, mais ces derniers jours avaient été tellement rafraichissants qu'elle était transportée par une bonne humeur inébranlable. Même la vieille Madame Reynolds, avec sa langue de vipère et sa canne qui se retrouvait toujours dans ses pieds, n'avait pas réussi à lui faire perdre ce petit sourire ravi. Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait bien à quoi cela été dû. Ou plutôt à qui.

Mark était un compagnon incroyable. Remis sur pieds à peine quelques jours après être arrivé, voilà à présent presque deux semaines qu'il était parmi eux. Il avait exprimé à Cameron l'envie de rester à la clinique. Pour rembourser les soins, avait-il dit. Clarke se doutait bien qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il souhaitait uniquement rester avec eux pour se cacher. De quoi ou qui, elle s'en fichait bien. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et il n'avait pas décidé de partager ces inquiétudes sur ce sujet. Aussi, elle ne demanderait rien. Elle était bien trop heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il était très professionnel et patient, visiblement habitué à s'occuper de malades, et elle était certaine qu'il avait du être infirmier ou aide à domicile auparavant. Il était également très attentif à elle, prenant soin de l'écarter de potentiels dangers, toujours présent quand elle tendait la main mais jamais étouffant. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Il était sociable mais appréciait le silence, tout comme elle. Il n'y avait pas de malaise entre eux. Et elle se surprit plus d'une fois à se demander comment elle ferait lorsqu'il déciderait de partir. Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Cameron et Jonah s'étaient attaché tout comme elle au nouveau venu, et le soir les conversations et éclats de rires résonnaient entre les murs de la vieille cuisine. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre une autre voix que les leurs. Cela lui donnait du courage. A tel point que lorsque Cameron lui demanda si elle pouvait se rendre à la maison de retraite d'Oakwood sans elle (mais avec Mark, bien entendu), Clarke accepta aussitôt. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas mis le pied dehors et sans doute plusieurs mois sans Cameron. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'avec Mark, elle serait en sécurité. Et sa sœur également, car elle ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir sans elle autrement. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'être inquiète.

-S'il y a le moindre souci, appelle moi, répéta-t-elle pour la cinquième fois par la fenêtre de la voiture.

-Oui, répondit patiemment Clarke avec un sourire, serrant dans sa main sa canne d'aveugle à laser, l'écouteur blanc associé bien visible à son oreille droite tout comme les lourdes lunettes blanches opaques posées sur son nez.

Et n'oublie pas que Monsieur Grenwold a une vertèbre déplacée. Fais attention quand tu le…

-Je sais tout ça Cammie, l'interrompit gentiment mais fermement sa jeune sœur. J'ai parcourus tous les dossiers, écouté tous tes comptes rendus, tout ira bien.

Elle sentit un léger mouvement sur sa gauche, sans aucun doute du à Mark qui rassurait Cameron d'un petit hochement de tête, et la main de sa sœur vint presser la sienne :

-Soyez prudents, finit-elle par dire.

-Toujours, répondit Mark avec un sourire dans la voix alors que Clarke serrait à son tour les doigts de Cameron dans les siens.

Elle entendit la fenêtre se fermer et sentit la voiture démarrer. Là, elle poussa un profond soupir d'aise en se laissant aller dans le siège de l'auto.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne nous laisserait jamais partir, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Elle s'inquiète pour toi, répondit Mark, néanmoins d'un ton amusé.

-Et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais avec toi, je ne risque rien.

Il ne répondit rien à cela mais elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, cela l'aurait dérangé. Mais pas avec lui. Il était trop bienveillant à son égard. Aussi, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-Dis-moi, dit-elle soudain. A-t-on déjà passé le petit kiosque bleu ?

-A l'instant, répondit-il et elle sourit en entendant la légère surprise dans sa voix. Comment as-tu… ?

-Allie a raison, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tout ça n'est qu'une vaste machination pour pousser les gens à s'occuper de moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il eut quelques secondes de lourd silence avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire, Mark la suivant peu après, son étonnement passé.

-Quand elle a ouvert la clinique, Cammie devait faire de nombreuses visites à domicile pour payer les factures et elle m'emmenait partout avec elle, expliqua-t-elle. Pour passer le temps, elle me décrivait tout ce qu'elle voyait et j'ai commencé à mémoriser une grande partie du quartier sur nos routes habituelles en comptant les virages et les durées de trajet. Quand j'ai commencé à la surprendre en lui disant exactement où nous étions, elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire des détours ou des arrêts inutiles pour m'induire en erreur.

-Et cela marchait ? demanda Mark, toujours un sourire dans la voix.

-Le score est de 53 à 42 pour moi, déclara-t-elle avec fierté.

Sa bonne humeur s'étiola légèrement en se rappelant la dernière fois où elles avaient joué à ce jeu. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une année. Leur dernière sortie avait mal fini. Elle ne voulait plus y penser.

Elle sentit le léger contact de la main de Mark sur la sienne et, sans y penser, elle tourna sa main pour la serrer entre ses doigts. Il avait la peau douce, sans aucune rugosité. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant après tout. Elle sentit qu'il serrait un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, ayant sans aucun doute sentit son soudain malaise.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en forçant un sourire et en écrasant ses mauvaises pensées.

-Tu veux en parler ? s'enquit-il, attentionné comme de coutume.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement. Par contre, je veux bien que tu me décrives le paysage, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah. Serais –tu perdue ?

Au ton de sa voix, elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle et elle se mit à rire, retirant sa main de la sienne pour lui donner un petit coup dans le bras.

-Pas du tout ! Nous sommes à la jonction du pont de Red Oak et de la cinquième.

-Exact, acquiesça-t-il avec un léger émerveillement.

-Je me disais juste que le quartier avait surement changé. Raconte-moi.

Elle l'entendit bouger dans son siège, nul doute pour pouvoir mieux regarder aux alentours, et il y eut quelques instants de silence avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

-Nous venons de passer l'ancienne bouche de métro de Red Oak. Elle est maintenant barricadée avec un lourd rideau de fer rouillé, recouvert de tags et graffiti colorés faits à la peinture. Juste au dessus, il y a un balcon aux rambardes de fer ouvragé que le propriétaire a peint en bleu. Des fleurs roses tombent du balcon et c'est comme s'il s'était mis d'accord avec les tagueurs pour accorder les couleurs. Ou si les tagueurs avaient pris en compte les états d'âmes de la personne vivant là. Sur notre droite, ce qui devait être d'anciens commerces abandonnés, n'ont pas eu la chance d'être décorés de vives peintures. Ils sont gris et ternes. A l'intérieur, il me semble voir des sans abris, eux aussi, couleur abandon.

Et il continua ainsi à décrire le quartier avec des mots sortis d'un livre d'art, peignant à chaque intersection et à chaque rue, des images plus vives qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cela était la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu parler aussi longtemps. Et cela était la première fois depuis longtemps que l'envie de voir la reprenait si douloureusement telle une vieille blessure se remettant à saigner dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait voir le monde qu'il décrivait. Elle voulait voir à travers ses yeux.

Aussi quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de retraite et qu'il s'interrompit, ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence, elle ne voulant pas sortir de ce monde de couleurs fabuleux qu'il avait créé sans le vouloir, lui attendant certainement qu'elle fasse le premier geste. Ce qu'elle fit, de nombreuses minutes plus tard, en se tournant vers lui :

-Tu parles comme un artiste.

Il ne répondit rien, restant en silence à ses côtés.

-C'est très beau, assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. J'espère que tu accepteras de le refaire.

-Bien sûr, murmura-t-il et il lui sembla entendre un léger soulagement dans sa voix.

-Merci. Bien, conclut-elle en empoignant sa canne et en posant la main sur la commande d'ouverture de la portière. Il est temps d'aller affronter les fauteuils roulants et les demandes irréalistes de ces despotes centenaires !

 **oOo**

La visite se passa bien. L'habituelle désagréable Mme McDoll déclara qu'elle refusait que Clarke la touche du fait qu'elle ne voyait même pas où se trouvait ses propres pieds, réclama Cameron à corps et à cris, avant de fondre de soulagement sous les massages experts de la jeune femme qui détendirent ses jambes gonflées et douloureuses. Elle grommela à peine un merci avant de s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre. Seule la main de Mark se posant gentiment dans le creux de son dos pour la guider dans le couloir empêcha Clarke de s'effondrer de fatigue suite à cet avant dernier rendez vous. Elle était certes experte à dissimuler ses émotions à ses patients avec des sourires et un calme olympien, mais tout cela s'accumulait et bouillonnait dans son esprit. Elle était reconnaissante de la présence tranquille du jeune homme à ses côtés. Et soulagée que son dernier patient soit Mr Vérone.

Mr Vérone était un vieil homme qui avait travaillé toute sa vie comme réparateur de tout et de rien. Il avait fini dans cette maison de retraite de troisième zone de la banlieue de Cleveland après le décès de sa femme. Ses enfants étant trop loin pour s'occuper de lui, ils avaient laissé l'Etat s'en charger. Mais il ne semblait pas leur en tenir rigueur. Il avait, selon lui, eu la plus belle vie de toutes en rencontrant sa femme, Emma. Il avait raconté tant de fois à Clarke leur première rencontre, leurs soirées folles au cinéma ou au bal, les danses impromptues dans leur tout petit salon au rythme des balades d'antan, qu'elle les voyait clairement dans son esprit, virevoltant avec entrain au son des rires. Elle aimait vraiment ce vieil homme, aux mains crispées et désormais inutilisables.

Aussi, comme de coutume, elle vint d'asseoir à ses côtés et commença ses massages avec douceur, dépliant les doigts un à un, avec grande précaution, alors que le vieil homme conversait joyeusement avec elle.

-Et qui est ce gaillard ? s'enquit-il alors que Clarke essayait de cacher un petit sourire amusé face à ce qui ressemblait grandement à un interrogatoire.

-Je m'appelle Mark, répondit calmement le jeune homme qui s'était assis à côté d'eux. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Oh poli, c'est rare ça de nos jours, fit le vieil homme d'un ton satisfait. Le seul qui nous parle encore comme ça, c'est Bernard, et c'est un androïde.

Clarke se força à ne pas réagir, sentant clairement Mark se murer dans le silence à ses côtés. Elle décida de réagir rapidement afin de ne pas laisser le mal être s'installer :

-Non seulement il est poli, mais il est aussi très serviable, déclara-t-elle d'un ton taquin. Il nous aide beaucoup à la clinique.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux, répondit le vieil homme avant que Mark ne puisse réagir. Je m'inquiète toujours pour vous deux petites, toutes seules dans ce quartier qui va à vau-l'eau.

-C'est gentil Mr Vérone, mais nous allons bien, le rassura-t-elle en posant sa deuxième main sur les siennes. J'ai fini, je ne vous embête plus.

-Tu ne m'embêtes jamais petite. Dis-moi, avant de partir, me chanteras-tu une petite chanson ?

Clarke entendit clairement quelques chaises racler le sol dans la salle de repos où ils se trouvaient et des pas trainants se rapprocher d'eux. Elle sourit et acquiesça:

-Dolly Parton je présume ?

-La meilleure ! s'exclama le vieille homme.

Les meilleurs souvenirs de Mr Vérone et de sa femme étaient sur les chansons de Dolly Parton. Aussi elle entama une chanson qu'elle savait précieuse pour le vieil homme, une chanson sur laquelle sa femme l'avait fait danser à leur mariage.

 _-I wish you all the luck I wish you only the best (Je te souhaite toute la chance, je te souhaite le meilleur)_  
 _Satisfaction in love, and true happiness (Contentement en amour et vrai bonheur)_  
 _I wish you blue skies and rainbows, I wish you joy pure and sweet (Je te souhaites des ciels bleu et des arcs en ciel, je te souhaite de la joie pure et douce)_  
 _I wish you all that you wish for, but only if you're with me (je te souhaite tout ce que tu souhaites mais seulement si tu es avec moi)_

 _I hope you're never happy with anybody but me (j'espère que tu ne seras jamais heureux avec une autre que moi)_  
 _I wish you nothin' but trouble if you've decided to leave (je te souhaite uniquement des désastres si tu décides de me quitter)_  
 _I'm just not like those heroes found in books and on TV (je ne suis pas comme ces héroïnes que l'on trouve dans les livres ou à la TV)_  
 _I hope you're never happy with anybody but me (j'espère que tu ne seras jamais heureux avec une autre que moi)_

A la fin de la chanson, il y eut de nombreux applaudissements et les mains de Mr Vérone qui serraient les siennes forts, très fort. Elle souriait, heureuse d'avoir pu leur apporter un peu de réconfort entre ces murs couleur abandon.

 **oOo**

A peine entrée dans la voiture, elle poussa un long soupir. Elle était épuisée. Avoir du cacher ses émotions durant presque une demi-journée, se concentrer sur son toucher en continu et absorber les mauvaises humeurs de ces personnes âgées avait rongé toute son énergie. Le ronronnement de la voiture et le doux cahot lui donnaient presque envie de s'endormir. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait fermer les yeux était dans sa chambre, bien à l'abri derrière un verrou magnétique, avec Cameron et Jonah à portée de voix. Impossible pour elle de dormir ailleurs.

Aussi, elle se tourna vers Mark qui avait respecté son silence comme toujours :

-Désolée de t'avoir fait subir tous ces interrogatoires. Et pour Mr Vérone, ajouta-t-elle après une petite pause.

Le vieil homme avait fait promettre à Mark de veiller sur elle et Cameron sous peine de venir « botter ses fesses de petit jeune homme de bonne famille ». Si elle en avait été mortifiée, Mark n'avait rien laissé paraitre et avait acquiescé, disant au vieil homme ce qu'il voulait entendre. Une technique très certainement acquise par expérience.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Mark. Il est très protecteur envers vous.

-Il a été l'un des premiers patients de Cameron à la clinique. Et aussi l'un des premiers à me laisser « expérimenter » sur lui comme il le dit si bien. Quand nous avons entendu qu'il avait été déplacé ici, Cameron a décidé d'étendre ses rondes pour venir le voir. C'est un homme bon.

-Oui, il a l'air.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, et elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle fredonnait un air de Dolly Parton avant que Mark ne le lui fasse remarquer.

-Tu as un peu d'artiste en toi également, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oh non ! répondit-elle, les joues étrangement chaudes. Je chantonne à mes heures perdues, je n'ai rien d'une artiste.

-Ce n'était pas l'avis des personnes de la maison de retraite. Ni le mien. Je trouve que tu as une très jolie voix.

Cette fois ci, elle sentit clairement ses joues en feu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, encore moins de personnes autre que sa sœur, Jonah ou Allie. Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise en compagnie du jeune homme. Ce dernier sembla ignorer sa gêne (car elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas pu rater ses réactions !) et continua sur sa lancée, clairement dans le but de la taquiner :

-Tu devrais chanter plus souvent.

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de bon accompagnateur, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit air de diva histoire de rediriger la conversation sur un ton plus léger.

-Trouve-moi un piano et je le ferai.

Elle en resta un moment pétrifiée.

-Vraiment ? hoqueta-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire, apparemment amusé face à sa panique. Elle fit la moue, bien moins divertie que lui à l'idée de devoir chanter dans un contexte plus officiel que celui de sa salle de bain ou des personnes qui lui étaient familières.

-Tu te moques de moi, l'accusa-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il rapidement, le rire toujours dans sa voix. Je sais vraiment jouer du piano. Mais je ne te forcerai jamais à monter sur scène si tu ne le souhaites.

-Tu m'en vois rassurée.

Elle savait qu'il avait sans doute un petit sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, une de ces fois bien trop nombreuses pour êtres comptées, elle aurait aimé savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Elle avait inventé des visages pour toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées depuis la perte de sa vue. Pour Cameron, elle avait des souvenirs et son image avait sans doute un peu vieillie dans son esprit. Pour Jonah et Allie, ils l'avaient autorisé à parcourir leur visage de ses doigts, pour lui donner une idée de la forme du nez, des contours de la bouche, de l'arche des sourcils. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà ça.

Elle n'avait pas osé demander à Mark si elle pouvait…apprendre ses traits. Cela semblait trop personnel, trop intime. Et ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines. Elle espérait que s'il restait encore avec elles à la clinique, elle trouverait le courage de lui poser la question. D'ici là, elle se contenterait de sa voix et de son contact léger sur son bras. Elle ne voulait pas lui inventer un visage. Elle voulait vraiment savoir à quoi il ressemblait et elle serait donc patiente.

Elle allait lui faire promettre de lui jouer un morceau la prochaine fois qu'ils tomberaient sur un piano quand le téléphone de la voiture sonna. Elle reconnut la sonnerie dédiée à Cameron et décrocha rapidement :

-Hello Cammie, nous avons fini et nous en route pour…

-Ne venez pas !

Le cœur de Clarke s'emballa alors que la voiture s'arrêta nette au milieu de la route, certainement stoppée par Mark. Au bout du fil, ils entendaient la respiration rapide de Cameron alors qu'elle chuchotait à toute vitesse dans le téléphone. Comme si elle avait peur d'être repérée. Comme si elle était en danger.

-Ne rentrez pas à la clinique, ordonna-t-elle. Allez retrouver Allie à la caserne, ne revenez pas ici !

Et sans ajouter un autre mot, elle raccrocha.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Prochain chapitre : Markus

Que se passe-t-il donc à la clinique? Des individus ayant retrouvé la trace de Markus? Suite au prochain épisode!


End file.
